Of Queens and Sandwiches
by Yellow-eyed-wonder
Summary: It was yet another busy day for the Queen of Arendelle. There were documents to sort, letters to be drafted, deadlines to be met... Eating had been the last thing on her mind. After Anna discovers that Elsa hasn't eaten a thing since breakfast, the young redhead seeks to remedy her sister's emerging hunger. After all, good sisters don't let their sisters go hungry. One-shot.


Of Queens and Sandwiches

*knock knock -knock knock- knock*

Anna's signature knock sounded at Elsa's study door for what must have been the 20th time that day. Elsa lifted her gaze from her mountain of unending documents, eyes rolled back and a small grin evident upon her face. While she loved her sister dearly, the feisty redhead had a knack for causing her regular delays in her royal duties. She'd be lying, however, if she claimed that she didn't look forward to these routine interruptions.

"Yes, Anna. You can come in," chirped the Queen, her turquoise eyes returning to the stack of documents.

The door clicked open. Upon seeing her sister still ever-consumed in her work, Anna let out quite the impressive pout. "Elsaaaaa. You STILL aren't finished?"

Elsa smirked as she glanced in her sister's direction. "Anna… you know how much work I need to get done. Some of these agreements need to be completed by tomorrow."

"But that's what you always say..." Anna whined as she stepped closer to her obnoxiously responsible sibling.

"And when is it not true?" Elsa jested. She could only laugh as her sister stubbornly crossed her arms and released the cutest, most non-threatening little _hmph._ "This is really important, Anna. But, I tell you what. As soon as I'm finished, we'll go do something, just me and you, okay? I promise."

"Yeah, okay..." Anna half-heartedly conceded. Just as the redhead turned to leave, a long, loud grumble emanated from the platinum blonde's direction. It was as if a brown bear had somehow wandered into the palace and was lurking deep within the shadows. "Elsa… was that you?"

Elsa's eyes flashed to her protesting stomach. _Huh. When was the last time I ate?_ "I suppose it was. I don't think I've eaten anything since breakfast."

"Elsa! It's SIX O'CLOCK! You need to eat! You can't just NOT eat!" Anna shook her head in disapproval. "You see? I told you. No good comes from you being so darn busy all the time!"

Elsa laughed. "Relax, Anna. I'll be fine. I'm not going to starve from missing a single meal."

"Oh, you sure won't," Anna assured with as much nobility as she could muster, "because I will not allow it."

"Oh?" Elsa inquired, her grin ever-widening in response to her sister's antics.

"Elsa, I'll be right back! Don't move!" Anna demanded before swiftly exiting the room. The Queen could only chuckle as she turned back toward the paperwork demanding her attention. Perhaps she could get one more document signed before Anna made her certain return.

* * *

Approximately 30 minutes had passed since Anna's abrupt departure and Elsa started to grow suspicious whether Anna was actually going to return. _What trouble has she gotten herself into, now? _Just as Elsa began to wonder if she should investigate, a certain freckled face materialized through the crack of the study door.

"I'm back!" Anna announced as she entered the room with a covered silver platter resting patiently in her hands.

"There you are. I was getting worried," Elsa teasingly poked before shifting her eyes to the platter. "And what is this?"

Once again assuming her noble stance, her sister explained, "I, Princess Anna of Arendelle, hereby declare that the Queen will go hungry no longer!" Elsa giggled as she raised a sole eyebrow at her sister's exaggerated display. She always did have a flair for the dramatics. "Behold!" Anna exclaimed as she lifted the cover to reveal the mysterious surprise that lay within. "I give you the sandwich of all sandwiches. The king, or erm.. queen sandwich, if you will."

Elsa gazed upon the edible heap in utter bewilderment as her brain scrambled for the appropriate reaction. She wagered that there must have been at _least _half the kitchen's contents situated between the two sizable slices of bread, the ingredients seemingly begging to escape the confines of their doughy captor. The sandwich stood a menacing four or so inches tall, as if it was just daring someone to even attempt to consume it. Elsa feigned a smile as she nervously caressed the sleeve of her gown. "Oh wow. Thank you, Anna. You really shouldn't have..."

Blinded by her own persistent optimism, Elsa's hesitance went entirely undetected by Anna. The redhead pranced over to her sister's desk and plopped the platter before her, excited for her sister to try her ultimate concoction. Anna peered at Elsa with the utmost urgency. _Come on, try it, _her expression practically begged. Her half-clenched fists prodded one another in anticipation.

"Alright..." Elsa sat motionless as she stared into the heart of her meaty adversary. What was on this thing, anyway? She was fairly certain she could identify at least three different varieties of meat which were generously strewn throughout several thin layers of vegetables. _It.. smells good, at least? But how exactly am I supposed to eat it?_

Enough time had passed at this point that suspicions were beginning to rise in the young princess. "Elsa… what's wrong? You have had a sandwich before, haven't you?"

The Queen's winter-white face suddenly flashed a subtle shade of red. She wasn't embarrassed to have never tried this… dish, per se. Honestly, she never really understood the point of cramming so many ingredients into such a tasteless casing. How exactly was one to eat it and maintain any degree of poise, anyway? The idea went against everything she learned growing up regarding how to act like royalty. "Well…"

"Seriously, Els?"

"Anna… Do you honestly believe this is what they were instructing the future Queen of Arendelle to do? How to properly eat something that is so… bulky? I mean, why not just prepare it on a plate instead… you know, like a civilized human being?" Elsa cast a playful sneer in Anna's direction.

Anna, in a manner that was entirely, well… Anna, was extremely quick to defend her favorite food item. "No, but Elsa! Don't you see? That's what's so great about it! It's IS the plate. It's like a plate you can eat!"

Elsa could only laugh at her sister's flustered retort. She did always seem to have an answer for everything, didn't she? "Okay, fair enough," the blonde surrendered. "But how exactly how am I supposed to go about eating this? It's so… awkward."

"I don't know, Elsa..." Anna teased, rolling her eyes. "Maybe we can start by picking it up?"

"Alright Anna," Elsa smirked in response. "I'll try it. For you.." she added for dramatic flair, as if she was somehow doing Anna a favor. Her delicate hands slowly inched their way towards the doughy behemoth.

Upon lifting her sister's creation, she was taken aback by just how firm and heavy it was. As she studied all 4 inches of its towering, meaty glory, she had not the slightest idea how she was going to position her mouth wide enough to even take a single bite. The thought instantly reminded her of the whales she's observed feeding in the fjord, their maws gaping wide open to filter the edible contents of the water. In this case, she was the whale, and the 'edible contents' were a questionable combination of ingredients crammed within a bland and mushy vehicle.

Finally, the Queen attempted to take the first bite. Her mouth widened as it attempted to accommodate the excessively large item. Elegant, it was not, but it still was not enough to clear the sheer height of it. Puzzled, she attempted to reposition the sandwich, followed by another failed attempt. And then another. Maybe if she tried to mush it down somehow? Her fingers realigned themselves towards the front of the sandwich and followed up the motion with a firm squeeze. While the bulging contents resisted the compression, it managed to be just enough that she was finally able to bite down. The ingredients inside, however, had other plans in mind. Instead of biting through the meaty layers as expected, she was left with only a mouthful of bread, the contents having slipped out of the back of the roll, much like her crippled sense of dignity.

Upon witnessing her sister's failed attempts, Anna realized that her sister was in dire need of her expertise. "Elsa, you have to try holding them in!"

_Hold them in? Anna, you are so, so lucky that I love you. _It couldn't get much worse than this, right? Elsa repositioned one of her hands so that her palm pressed against the cold, wet contents fleeing from the other end. Thankfully, a nudge was all that it took to convince the ingredients to slide back into their container.

"Okay, great!" Anna cheered, as if she was rooting her sister on in what must have been the world's saddest spectator sport. "Now, try again!"

Elsa did as asked, her dignity now but a distant memory. Once again envisioning the whales, but this time as a valuable source of reference, the older sister widened her jaws to the greatest extent her anatomy naturally allowed, finally clearing the beast of a sandwich. Her cheeks took on a pudgy demeanor as the contents forcefully pressed against them. Mayonnaise and a tiny piece of lettuce clung to the corners of her mouth. It must have taken at least 10 thorough motions of her jaw to break down the ingredients enough to be able to swallow. A swift swipe of her sleeve made quick work of the offending residue.

"So…?" Anna looked to her sister, her eyes brimming with anticipation.

She had to admit… it wasn't half bad. An agreeable combination of sweet and salty flavors with the bread providing a welcome contrast to the cold, wet ingredients it contained. The queen attempted to clean her face once more before turning to her sister, trying to regain some degree of composure. "Okay. I admit it. It's good!"

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed as she pumped her fists in triumph. "I KNEW you'd like it! I made it with love, you know."

"Ah. So that's what that was," Elsa teased. "Well, thank you, Anna, for opening my eyes to my uncultured ways."

"That's what you keep me around for, right?" Anna prodded back as she playfully whisked her hand over her sister's shoulder. "Someone needs to teach you these things!"

The two sisters promptly erupted into a fit of giggles. If Elsa had learned anything since their reunion, it was that there were indeed some lessons could only be learned from her exuberant and carefree sibling. This was no exception. There was, however, still a lot of work to be done, as much as the Queen hated to admit it.

"You're right, Anna. You are an impeccable teacher." Elsa's eyes shifted once again to the documents upon her desk. "Unfortunately, I still have a lot of work to do. But the offer is still open for us to do something afterwords, okay? As soon as I'm finished?"

Anna nodded in agreement. Elsa thanked her sister once more for the food, most of which still sat before her. Being a formidable task in itself, Elsa first tackled what remained of the sandwich before finally continuing on with her duties. Elsa watched as the remaining sunlight slowly faded from the evening sky. While her little sister certainly made it challenging at times to complete her tasks in a timely manner, she knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: Long time no see! Wow, I cannot believe that it has been 4 years since I last published anything on here. It feels so great to be back! Perhaps this was a bizarre way to make a re-entrance, but this conversation cropped up between friends about how amusing it would if Anna had to explain sandwiches to Elsa, and well... the idea was just too tempting to not at least attempt it! I'm still a little rusty from my hiatus, but I hope you enjoyed! Review if you can. :)


End file.
